I'm Not Some Damsel in Distress
by dreamingoflove36
Summary: Tyler decides how he'll take his revenge on Klaus: torture. When Caroline stops him, there are intense consequences. How will she handle seeing Klaus for the first time since their romp in the woods? One shot.


**First I just have to tell you all how much the reviews meant to me, I'm so touched and I cannot stop smiling! (: Keep reviewing, please, it means the world to me!**

**So bad news to my loves. I've decided not to continue this one. It just feels forced, and I think it will take away from my writing if it doesn't come naturally to me. Again, I'm so touched by all the comments and I want you each to know that your support is everything to me! I'm writing something new now that' feels a lot more natural and will definitely be multi chapter. I should be publishing it soon (: Thank you all again!**

"So this is Tyler's great plan, is it?" Klaus smirked. "Follow me in to the woods with a newbie witch? No offense love, but what am I to be afraid of?"

Tyler was fuming. He looked at Klaus' carefree grin and thought about how he had killed his mother, about how he had slept with Caroline. Blood coursed through him, that familiar anger taking over, and all he could think about was tearing Klaus to shreds. Tyler looked over at his "newbie witch" Liv, who turned out to be a lot more powerful than anyone had expected. He nodded to her and she smiled. Damn, that girl had a dark side. She turned towards Klaus, lifting her hand and suddenly he was up against a tree, unable to move. Shock flashed across his face before the anger did.

"I will kill you Tyler Lockwood" he said, almost matter of factly. Tyler pursed his lips, considering how to start. Then he silently raised the gun and shot Klaus four times with wooden bullets laced with vervain and wolfsbane. It definitely wouldn't kill him, not even close, but it would hurt like a bitch. It would hurt almost as much as it hurt when Tyler found out about him and Caroline.

Caroline.

She was walking through the woods, trying to clear her mind of all that had happened recently, trying to wrap her head around it. She had slept with Klaus. In these woods, up against a tree. Even as the shame tinged her heart, she felt a pull in her stomach at the memory. Caroline had had many lovers, all hormonal teenage boys with no experience that only cared about their please. But _Klaus. _He had taken his time with her, making sure she shivered under his touch, pushing her until she was screaming his name and then starting all over again. He made love to her for hours, kissing every inch of her. At first everything about it had been desperate, both of them impatient to release what they'd both been wanting for so long. He had shoved her up against that tree, ripping her clothes off, lifting her up so he could pump in to her hard and fast. He had her finished in less than five minutes, she thought blushing and smiling at the memory. But after that it was all slow passion, both of them drinking the other in, savoring the stolen moments they had together in those woods.

She had told him to leave, and never come back. She wanted one good romp with him, and that was it! She knew there would be consequences, she expected someone to find out and she knew it would be hell after that. What she didn't expect was how much she missed him. All she thought about was his hand in her hair and how she had never, _never _felt someone love her and want her so intensely. Her mind was so wrapped up in thoughts about Klaus that she thought she was imagining things when she heard his distant voice-  
"I will kill you Tyler Lockwood".

Panic coursed through her as she raced to the sound of his voice, afraid she would find him ripping Tyler's heart out. What she found instead floored her. Klaus seemed to pinned to a tree, bleeding and grunting with pain. Liv, that freaky newbie witch that Bonnie knew, was using her powers to trap him while Tyler raised a gun to Klaus. It took her a moment to understand what was happening. Tyler was in these woods _torturing_ Klaus?

"Tyler?" she said, unsure of herself. Both hybrids snapped their heads her way, breaking the lethal eye contact between the two of them. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tyler looked shocked for a moment, almost afraid. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. Then his anger returned and he replied, "I'm showing your precious Klaus here what pain feels like. I thought he should try a taste of his own medicine".

Caroline's eyes widened. "Tyler this is crazy, you have to stop. He'll kill you". She wouldn't look at Klaus, she couldn't look at him, but she felt his gaze burning in to her.

"What's crazy is that you're here defending this monster. Just leave Caroline, we are handling this man to man". Caroline heard Liv scoff quietly. Caroline looked at her, knowing what she had to do. Before Tyler could stop her, Caroline sped over to Liv, snapping her neck. Klaus was released from his hold to the tree but he didn't move, choosing instead to watch the events unfold before him.

"There," Caroline half whispered, "You can't complete your torture ritual without your newbie witch." Tyler looked murderous. His chest was heaving, his eyes were turning yellow as he spat the next words at her "You're pathetic you know that? Running out here to save a psychopath that doesn't care about you. He got what he wanted from you, remember?"

"Tyler, I know you're hurt" Caroline said, trying not to show how much his words had cut her. "I know you're angry, I'm sor-

That was when Tyler's anger took over him and he raised his hand, bringing it down full force and backhanded Caroline in the face so hard she flew a good twenty feet, hitting a tree before landing on the ground. It had hurt like hell, but not as much as the tears springing up in her eyes. She couldn't believe he had _hit _her. She lay on the ground for a moment, breathing heavily, her hair hiding her tears and the bruise on her face that was already healing.

At that moment, Klaus was consumed with two emotions that temporarily froze him in his place. One he was very familiar with and one that was almost new to him. The first was rage. Fiery, black rage that filled him, and he knew he would not be able to spare Tyler this time, not even for Caroline. He would rip him to shreds, slowly, making him pay for ever hurting her, for ever disrespecting her. The other was concern. His heart was heavy with worry for Caroline. Not for her physically, because he knew her body could handle a hit. She was a vampire after all. But could her heart handle that kind of abuse from someone she loved? He wanted to hold her, stroke her cheek and tell her she deserved so much better than that. He wanted to take her to Paris and show her such worldly beauty that she never again thought about this little town that had brought her so much pain. He watched Caroline lay on the ground, and he knew she was broken. He expected the tears that were streaming down her face, and they only added to his rage. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

Caroline was off the ground, running at vampire speed towards Tyler before she had him pushed up against a tree, her fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. Her eyes were red and murderous, the veins underneath them pulsating. She bared her fangs slightly as she spoke to him:

"You listen to me, Tyler Lockwood. You might think you are a big, bad hybrid now and that you can do whatever the hell you want. But I remember when you were a weak little werewolf, all alone and afraid. _I _am still stronger than you, and _I_ will still kick your ass! You ever lay a hand on me again and I will show you what it means to have your heart ripped out!" She released her hand and he fell to the ground, grabbing at his throat and gasping, his face was red and his eyes were bulging up at her. She leaned down and spoke in an ominous, quiet voice, "Now get the hell away from me or Klaus won't get the chance to kill you before I do." Tyler stood up shakily. He looked her in the eye for a moment before disappearing with a swish, taking Liv's body with him.

Caroline's chest was still heaving with emotion when she turned towards Klaus, knowing she could no longer postpone the inevitable. He wore his typical smirk, but it didn't reach his sad eyes. "Here I was love, thinking I was going to have to come to your rescue." This only angered her further. "I'm not some damsel in distress," she spat. Then she attempted to calm herself momentarily; she was already uncomfortable with the way she was losing control of her emotions. "I thought I told you to leave and never come back."

This time he laughed, looking down at the ground before smiling up at her "You should have known that was a broken promise from the start, love." Then the smile faded, and he looked at her with that gaze that had been haunting her thoughts since that day in the woods, the look that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world and she knew that she could live for a thousand years, and no one would ever look at her that way. "You should have known I wouldn't be able to stay away from you," he said quietly.

Suddenly, it was too much for her. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and she knew she had to get away. The hurt, the betrayal, the shame were all swelling up in her chest. Tyler hated her, he had _hit _her. Klaus had left her. Even if she knew Klaus loved her, Tyler's words still rang in her head: "_He got what he wanted from you." _Her eyes were already filling with tears, but she _would not_ let Klaus see her like that. She couldn't even offer him a final snarky comment before she raced off back through the woods towards her house. She was there in less than a minute, slamming both the front and her bedroom doors. She was barely behind the latter when she finally let the tears escape. She grabbed a pillow and slid to the floor, overcome with the grief of it all. Her body racked with sobs and she clung on to her pillow as she released everything she had been holding in since Klaus left that day. The pain in her chest ricocheted through her body, she could barely catch her ragged breath in between her cries.

Of course, Klaus had followed her. He had seen her run inside and slam the door. He was about to knock when he heard her sobs, muffled as if she was trying to smother them. His heart ached at the sound of it. She wanted to be alone, he knew that, and she needed time after what had just happened. But his love for her was like a magnet, and he found himself unable to walk away, knowing she was inside with all that pain. So instead he leaned against the side of the house, tears in his eyes as he listened to the love of his thousand year old life being overcome with sadness.

The next day, Caroline felt slightly better. She had cried herself to sleep, right there on her bedroom floor, but when she woke up she knew she had shed enough tears. She took a long, hot shower, letting the hot water cleanse her skin and clear her mind. She got dressed, curled her hair, put on makeup, drank a blood bag and some coffee. She felt more in control, and that was what she needed to feel. Her heart still hurt over Tyler, but there was a stronger feeling filling her up.**  
**

Klaus.

Why did he come back? He said it was for her, because he couldn't stay away from her. Was he still here? She couldn't help herself, before she knew it she was putting her shoes on, grabbing her keys and heading out the door. She had to see for herself if he was here. Caroline braced herself for disappointment. "He's probably gone" she told herself. "He left twice already, he's probably already left for New Orleans." But she had to check. Soon she was parked in front of the white mansion, headed towards the front door. She took a deep breath, and knocked. Only a few seconds passed before the door swung open and he was standing in front of her. Her breath caught in her chest when she found him shirtless, standing before her in nothing but his dark wash jeans, his hair somewhat ruffled.

"Good morning, Caroline" he smirked.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you up," she stammered nervously, her eyes flickering from his face to his chest and back again. He smiled, "I don't mind love. Please, come in. Tell me to what do I owe this pleasure". She followed him inside to his kitchen, where he poured them both a cup of coffee. He leaned against the island, smiling, waiting for her explanation. She gripped the mug, taking a shot of caffeine for strength, before saying honestly, "I just came to see if you had left yet."

His smile faltered. "Do you really think I would leave without saying goodbye?" She opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. He was looking at her in that way again, that way that made her feel like he was looking at her soul. She wanted to tell him that she'd missed him since he was gone, that she regretted telling him to leave. She wanted to tell him that ever since she confessed her attraction to him that day in the woods, she had let herself admit that it was more than just an attraction: she was in love with him. But she was afraid. Regardless of how he felt about her, he had left her. After graduation, when he told her he intended to be her last love, he went to New Orleans, leaving her behind. He only came back to hook up with her in the woods, and then he left again. She couldn't pretend that didn't hurt.

"I came back for you, Caroline. And I'm not leaving without you" he said, ripping her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, wide eyed. "Klaus-"

"Caroline, don't tell me that you don't want to. I don't want to hear it," he said quietly. She scoffed at him. "I wasn't going to say that. But you can't just come here and demand that I come with you to New Orleans."

"I'm not demanding anything, love, I'm asking. All I mean is that I won't leave you behind again, not this time,"

"Oh, yeah?" she snapped. "That's funny because you didn't have a hard time doing that before"

He only looked at her. He opened his mouth wordlessly, and then closed it again. His gaze pierced her before he finally spoke, "Something happened in New Orleans. I had to go there and I couldn't leave. The second I was able to I came back here to you. When I did, you told me to leave. It was my mistake that I listened to you, and for that I apologize. I can promise you I'll never leave you again" His gaze was so intense that her heart skipped a beat. Her breath was quickening and she had to look away from him so she could collect herself.

Before she had a chance, he was right in front of her, so close that she was surrounded by his scent and she closed her eyes, taking it in. God, she had missed him. She felt his hand on her face, lightly brushing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and met his. "Please," he whispered. "Caroline, I love you".  
She realized she was holding her breath. She breathed out slowly before reaching up to press her lips to his, gently. One of her hands ran up his chest and rested on his neck. She couldn't lie to herself or to him anymore. She loved him, and she was ready for him.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Take me with you," She breathed. He looked at her in surprise for a moment before he smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
